


Pregnant Princesses

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Leo has a thing for pregnant women, something Peri and Charlotte have both noticed, and keen to win his heart, sought out a magical solution from Anna for. They come to him now, magically pregnant, begging for his love and his seed. Pseudo-sequel to Pregnant Queens. Anonymous commssion.





	Pregnant Princesses

If Leo was told to imagine the most ridiculous thing he could have walked into his bedroom to find, no amount of prompting to think harder could have produced even a part of the madness he found laid out on his bed. Peri and Charlotte leaned against one another, dressed in schoolgirl outfits that may have fit them fine on a normal day, but with big, pregnant bellies that looked about eight months deep--even though both had looked completely fine when he saw them hours earlier--the uniforms struggled to cover their rounder thighs and their plumper breasts, not to mention did nothing to hide their stomachs. Charlotte in particular looked much softer and rounder, her iron abs replaced with a big, bulging baby bump 

"Prince Leo," they both purred in unison. "We've been waiting for you!"

"What are you doing in my room?" Leo asked, frozen in the doorway, his door not even closed as the slack-jawed surprise overtook him, thoughts too distant and confused to think about functions or actions. He just stared, bewildered and worried and not sure why they were here or what circumstances were responsible for everything else about this.

"We've been waiting for our man to come and see us," Charlotte purred, biting her lip. "Do you like our new looks?"

Peri leaned in to kiss Charlotte's cheek and added, "We've made some big decisions about you, and decided we're going to share you! We'll both be your wives, Leo!"

Nervous sounds were all Leo could make, and the women shifted off the bed, shuffling toward him, hips swaying, their even plumper-than-normal breasts bouncing as they moved toward him, pulling him into the room and closing the door behind them. They each took one of his hands and laid them onto their pregnant stomachs, and Leo gasped as he felt kicks against them. "What? How is--how did--what is this?"

"We've been thinking about ways to win your heart," Peri whispered into his ear, "And we noticed how much you've been looking at Camilla and her retainers after Corrin got them pregnant. We realized you're into pregnant women."

"So we went to Anna, and she had just what we needed. A magic fruit that could make us eight months pregnant. It was expensive, but worth it to become the women you wanted." Charlotte not only whispered Leo's ear, but kissed it, moaning softly into it. "We're having twins. It cost extra, but once I'm a princess I'll be able to afford it, and the next child I have, you can fuck into me yourself."

"We?" Leo gasped, confused, frustrated, not sure what to do or say or how to respond to any of this. And yet the worst of it was that he was found himself staring at their bodies, groaning and shivering under the pressure of how beautiful they both looked, so soft and round and perfect. They were right; Leo had been taken aback by how radiant his sister and her retainers looked, envious of Corrin for having three beautiful, pregnant lovers to enjoy every night, always looking so happy and soft. The more he felt of their warmth, the more his fingers began to think for themselves, caressing along their bodies, firm and loving.

"When we marry you, of course they'll be your children," Charlotte moaned, taking his hand and bringing it slowly up to her breasts, which he began to grope on pure instinct. She moaned louder and kissed harder, clutching him tightly.

Peri moved the hand on her stomach back around to her ass, and he squeezed the full, plump cheeks excitedly. "Anna says that part of the spell is that the first man to cum inside of us will be the father, and the child will come out with his genes. Which is why we need you to tell us that you love us, and to fuck us both so that these kids are definitely going to be yours." She pressed kisses all over Leo's neck, feeling softer and more controlled than she was used to being, warmed up by the excitement of the baby growing inside of her. It helped keep her from scaring Leo off with her usual bloodthirst.

The sum of it was a Leo who was so confused and frustrated that he just groaned, "Yes," as he felt himself overwhelmed by everything all at once. Hot, throbbing temptation did to hi things he didn't know how to handle, and without really knowing what he was doing he just acted on instinct, grabbing hold of them and pulling them in tighter. His head snapped toward Peri on instinct, kissing her first, the bloodthirsty knight squealing in excitement against his kiss as she felt him surrender, while Charlotte whined, dejected and frustrated before Leo quickly pushed a kiss against her lips too, helping her get much more into what was happening as this dizzy frustration began to take root in both of them at once.

"Prince Leo," they moaned in excitement, and shoved a joint, frustrated kiss against his lips in unison, both eager to feel and touch him, to adore him with their gleeful caresses.

"I want you. both of you." He pulled back, dropping down to his knees for a moment and laying kisses onto their bellies. Affection ached hotly through him, a need to pleasure them taking hold and refusing to let go, making him groan and twist hotly against their touch. "Your bodies are so beautiful right now. I can't hold myself back. Please, onto the bed again."

The girls yelped in excitement, racing toward the bed, their short skirts doing nothing to grant them modesty as they climbed eagerly into place, Charlotte spreading out her legs as she laid on her back, while Peri got onto her hands and knees, shoving her round ass up high in the air as both very pregnant women assumed positions that had Leo doing most of the work, but that was fine by him; he knew they were both going to need to relax.

"Please fuck me first," Charlotte moaned. "Our twins need you."

"No, fuck me, fuck me!" Peri wiggled her hips harder. "Make my big ass jiggle, come on! Fuck your bred bitch doggy style."

"Stop undercutting me," Charlotte growled, but she had lost from the beginning; 

Leo was drawn to Peri's backside, groaning as he groped and fondled it, almost forgetting to get his pants down as he marveled at her glorious ass. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. But I promise I'll fuck you next. You look incredible too, but Peri chose the better position." He leaned in to kiss Charlotte, which helped still her aggressions a little bit, pacifying her and helping her stay sweet and blushing as she watched jealousy and in frustration at how he brought his cock up to Peri's needy, hot, dripping hole.

Down on all fours Peri's skirt really didn't do anything, and Leo had full access to all of her with minimal pushing as he shifted into position and began to sink his cock into her. "Oh gods! Prince Leo, you're so big!" Peri whined, not having been able to see over her shoulder, but left to feel it slide into her slowly, pushing patiently and with care into her pussy, and she was amazed by what she felt. A fullness overtook her like nothing she could have imagined, aching with glee and excitement for what could follow as she dug her knees and her hands into the bed and readied herself. "Please, show me everything your mighty cock can do. I'm ready to be made your wife!"

Leo wasn't sure why his brother's retainer had become fixated on him--Charlotte, he understood, due to her reputation and her actions screaming that of a gold digger--but whatever it was, he was happy to indulge in it, to give in as the raw attraction to her pregnant body and to everything she promised him urged him onward, bolder and quicker, frustrated by everything he felt and aching to feel where it led and what was to follow. He went hard and fast, groaning as he worked his cock in and out of her with a quick and urgent kind of pace, one that was driven by a need to show her what he could do, her tight pussy begging his cock for more and her whole body alight. It almost felt like he was being sucked in toward her, and he was happy to oblige.

Every thrust made Peri's ass shake as the school skirt remained bunched over to allow her cheeks out and leave them free to move and tremble from the force of Leo's thrusts. The prince was patient and careful, but as he got into what he was doing his pace quickened, thrusts working up faster and hotter as he let her savour every second of what he did more intensely than the last, looking to build up to something powerful and exciting, something that could have Peri gasping for air and losing herself. That was what kept her most excited as she tightly in place and awaited his ferocity.

"You feel so amazing. And your body is so soft!" Leo couldn't keep his hands still as they roamed freely across Peri's body, curious and eager to feel her all over, to savour the things in her touch and her warmth and he'd never felt before. He couldn't have ever touched Selena like this, let alone his own sister Camilla, but Peri was offering herself to him, and he was able to caress her belly and run his hands down her thighs, doing everything he could just to feel the pregnant warrior under his touch, amazed by the miraculous magical gift that had they had given him. "You're more beautiful than ever, Peri."

"Thanks, I know!" Peri cried out, smiling brightly as the excitement took hold of her, refusing to pull back, refusing to ebb or die out within her as she let herself completely loose, let the pleasure pulsate with spinning, chaotic glee through every corner of her. Leo's incredible cock was fucking her into such a state of raw euphoria that she couldn't even think clearly, a twisting wreck happily moaning and losing herself to something hot and powerful inside of her, a throbbing, needy rush of pleasure that surged up from within and refused to ease up as she felt herself racing faster and hotter toward her orgasm.

Too jealous to stay down, Charlotte rose up to kiss Leo, grabbing him and pressing her lips in tight against him. "Fuck her hard," she groaned, hoping it could help mask the frustration she felt in watching Peri getting fucked, hoping she could come off like she cared. She was frustrated beyond all capacity to think by everything happening, but she was resolute in wanting to make sure that she got hers. At least kissing Leo could help pacify her some more and keep her from flaring up with too much envy at the sight of Peri getting chosen first.

"I will, and then I'm going to fuck you next, just as hard," Leo promised, dizzy as he kissed Charlotte all over. He saw through her paper-thin ploy but he just couldn't care. He was having so much fun with this and so enraptured by the sight of her pregnant body that the idea of her more unsavory elements didn't bother him at all. She looked like the perfect woman to him, maybe even more than Peri due to her bigger belly with the twins on the way. He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, and all he wanted was to keep both these beautiful women happy.

"Make it harder," Charlotte pleaded, kissing him all over, his moans into her lips infectious, even if they were coming from his pounding of another woman's pussy.

Said other woman was a gasping, screaming wreck absolutely losing her mind to the pleasure she felt, thrashing about on the bed and welcoming his harshness and his intensity. Peri couldn't stop moving, couldn't hold back her raw glee at everything happening to her and the thrusts that bore down upon her with such intensity and fervor, her body twisting about under the weight of what she felt and ready to just lose completely to the pleasure she felt, surrendering and relishing in what she felt and the madness that followed with it.

"Cum inside of me, right now! Make me your wife and creampie me so that I can have your children!" Peri screamed. She'd taken the magic fruit, but now she got a chance to circle back around and be properly bred regardless, and she wasn't about to hold back from the excitement of it as Leo buried his cock inside of her with one final groan, her pussy spasming around it as he grunted and blew a thick, gooey load right into her, made her howl and twist in excitement as she was given the relief she craved. Hot, intense, fiery relief. Her body shivered and moans rose up hotter, out of control, everything burning so right inside of her that she didn't know what to do about it This was too good for Peri to bear, and the surging delights she felt hammer into her only helped vindicate the decisions she'd made to make it to this point.

"And that's enough of her," Charlotte moaned, grabbing the base of Leo's cock and pulling him slowly out of Peri, his dick twitching and dripping a little more as it came out. She grabbed hold of it and gave it a few strokes as his cum oozed out of Peri's well used hole. "You're ready to fuck me now, aren't you?" she asked, biting her lip firmly. "And to pump me full of all that hot, incredible cum too? Remember not to waste a drop of it, you need to help make these twins yours."

"I'm ready," Leo groaned. Maybe it was fun to be manipulated like this, to have Charlotte playing his desires to get what she wanted. Yes, she was a shameless gold digger, but she was also a radiant, gorgeous woman who had been willing to do something this drastic to get his love, and if that was where things stood then it was hardly a one-sided arrangement. He grabbed hold of her legs eagerly, spreading them apart and sinking forward, bringing his cock up to her puffy snatch and groaning as he felt the heat radiating off of her, felt the desperation throbbing up through her. Charlotte was desperate and hungry and ready for him, and he was so ready for her too.

Peri crawled over to slump down against Charlotte, kissing her cheek and pulling open the too-tight school uniform top, her ample breasts spilling out eagerly. "Fuck her raw, my prince," she moaned. "I'm so happy to be sharing him with you. We can be his wives together."

"I'm happy too," Charlotte moaned. It was better than losing to the competition. She didn't mention that part out loud, quickly kissing Peri and silencing herself, but as she felt Leo push into her she was unable to keep quiet at all, gasping in excitement and surprise as he sank his cock deep into her greedy hole, filling her slowly and leaving her to twist in excitement, hips bucking as she felt the pressure suddenly upon her, the heat overtaking her and her mind spinning out into ecstasy. This was exactly what she had been waiting for, and to feel his cock pushing onward so boldly had her excited and ready to lose herself entirely to the pleasure. "Ah, yes. Fuck me, Leo! I've been waiting so long for this day. Make it the happiest of my life!"

It was easy enough to follow suit with what he had already done to Peri again, thrusts easing his cock slowly into Charlotte, his size making it a bit troubling but his determination shining through hotly. Everything he wanted now was just to make her feel ecstasy, to let her sink into the bliss of what she was welcoming into herself as he pushed forward without a care, fucking her quick and deep and without hesitation. "So tight," he groaned again. "Your bodies both feel amazing. We're going to have--ah, fuck. So much fun together." He couldn't believe he was doing any of this, all the tight, tense composure that he usually carried himself with faltering now under the ecstatic weight of taking it to Charlotte and her tight, incredible pussy.

All this time, he'd been holding himself to standards of maturity that helped him follow in his brother's path, but now Leo was experiencing something else, something deeper and hotter and altogether completely out of control, and he liked it. Liked it more than he knew what to do about it, as he was pushed into bubbling thrills and ecstatic pushes without a care in the world. He had his two beautiful, pregnant lovers now, and he was ready to succumb to the insanity of their requests as pulsating pleasure overwhelmed him, his head spinning and his body tense, everything tight and frustrated, ready to go madly out of control as he just pushed forward and everything felt right,. So painfully, sweetly right.

Charlotte was burning up out of control, moaning and gasping and clutching Peri and Leo alike. As his thrusts wound up faster, her body heaved, her plumper, fuller breasts bouncing feverishly from the force of what he was doing to her and the excitement that ached through her very core. She was out of control now, a wreck bucking back and forth, frustrated by everything she felt but so dizzy from the intoxicating thrill of getting fucked that she couldn't hold back the glee burning through her. She needed this, and nothing could stop her or slow her mad descent down now.

The way her body shook and her breasts heaved stole Leo's gaze, just as Peri's ass had. She looked incredible as she was taken, cheeks bright red, her plump breasts bouncing in excitement as Peri groped and pawed at them idly, everything they did together proving so intense and sweet that he felt himself sliding deeper and deeper into the raw surrender of want. He ached for this, and it helped sear away everything he felt, leaving only excitement and surrender as he let the pleasure take root within him. Leo had never surrendered to his lusts like this before but he couldn't help himself now. He couldn't help any of it.

"We're going to keep fucking," he groaned. "W-when I'm done. You said the spell only needed one, right? Well I don't care. We're going to fuck more. And once you have our children, I promise I'll knock you both up again. Neither of you have ever looked so beautiful, and now you're the most gorgeous women I've ever laid eyes on! Ah, yes, this will be wonderful." Leo was out of control with hope and excitement, his head throbbing and his heart pounding, everything inside of him burning up as the crazed, sweet heat of his hot advance wore him down. He was ready to give in to all of it, to surrender to the aching pleasure overtaking him, driving him wild with need and hunger until he could take no more and everything inside of him was ready to just give in.

"I can't wait for my new life as your wife!" Charlotte screamed out, bliss overtaking her just as hard, her body twisting as the hot surrender of her frustrations got to her, everything burning up too out of control to bear, thoughts spinning wildly from focus and leaving in their place only a deep, burning, shameless need to lose herself that consumed her from within. She was ready to give herself up to the pleasure without a care in the world about anything other than getting the satisfaction she craved, and nothing was going to stop her from this as she embraced it without shame or hesitation. "Now cum in me and make me yours, Leo!'

With one final thrust, Leo did just that, groaning as he sheathed his cock inside of her hot, desperate pussy, groaning as he let everything go, cock erupting with a flood of hot, gooey spunk that sent Charlotte into a mess of needy cries and excitement, losing control to the pleasure and the power with a sense of raw, shameless vigor. She felt good. Better than she knew what to do with, and everything quivering through her screamed for more, for the sweetest and most thorough indulgences she could find. Cum flooded into her needy hole, and she could feel the magic at work. These children would come out as much Leo's as hers genetically, like he'd seeded her womb from the start. They would be his children.

And they wouldn't be the only ones. Leo leaned in from the side to kiss Charlotte again, groaning as he clutched the soon to be princesses and pulled them in closer. "We will share the good news, but not yet. Not until..." He pulled out of Charlotte, groaning in delight as he looked at both women back and forth. "Oh, not until I have become very bored of this. So it may be a few days. But we will share the news eventually, and then we can see about the wedding."


End file.
